Anthony Fabbro
Anthony Gianni Fabbro was a member of the Great Falls Police Department in Montana until becoming an FBI Agent in Virginia. One of the youngest members - and the only Italian American - on the force,Tony has spent most of his time simply working to be accepted by his fellow officers. Only his ex-partner, Michael Richardson, seem willing to judge him on character rather than ready-formed prejudices. Background Information He was the third child to the Fabbro clan – two older sisters, twins, having arrived a year earlier in 1920. After Tony came three more sisters, leaving his father resigned to the fact that he had only one son to carry on his name. At least, until his last sibling, Guiseppe, arrived in 1936. Dom Fabbro managed to provide a solid life for his family, working as a ship-builder in Duluth. He escaped the draft for WWI in exchange for his services in the yards, and was compensated despite his Italian heritage. Current Spouse(s) Peta Clearwater Anthony met his wife, Peta Clearwater, while working in the same city she lived. Having some issues on the reserve, he was one to stand up for her, quickly becoming intimate which resulted in her getting pregnant. They married despite the prejudice soon after. They have three children. Children Anthony has three children with Peta Clearwater including Gianni Fabbro, Kanii Fabbro and Lucia Fabbro. Please see link for more information. Extended History For all he is a 2nd generation American, Tony is proud of his full-blood Italian heritage. His grandfather, Giancarlo Fabbro (1867-1940), came to the country from his native Italy in 1880 as a migrant steel-worker. Contracted to business in Saint Louis, Missouri, he eventually found himself traveling north to Minnesota where he ended up settling. A Tuscan by birth, Giancarlo always joked about ‘marrying down’ to his Neapolitan wife, Agnese (1870). In truth, it was a love match between two. Life was hard for the two; while there was work to supply their needs, and a steady – if small – community of fellow Italians, the Fabbros felt isolated in their tiny niche within a much larger country. When children started arriving, that loneliness managed to fade somewhat. Dominic was born first, followed by Alberto (1900), Lucia (1903), Ameriga, (1905), Gianni & Carlo (1910), and Marita (1912). From the beginning, Giancarlo made certain that his clan took advantage of every opportunity offered in this new world – primary among those being education. He felt if the children could learn to think and speak like Americans, then they would manage to be better accepted as Americans as time came. The man’s dream was never fully lived out in his lifetime. While his children – and grand-children – proved to be bright, determined, and gifted workers, the xenophobic prejudice of their homeland never completely faded. Never mind that Giancarlo – along with his sons – worked hard to build the ships that would serve America in war. He went to his grave with regret, but his family did not give up. As Tony reached his teens, he found his interests pulling him away from the labor-oriented jobs of his father, uncles and grandfather. Not a lazy boy, perse; rather, his interests lay more into the intellectual. Born into a society with myriad cultures, Tony developed at a young age a passion for languages. By time he was ten he was conversing fluently in English, French, and several variants of Italian. When he entered High school, he had added a budding understanding of German and Swede as well. It was this talent that caught the interest of military recruiters and – before he finished his senior year of high school – Tony found himself drafted into the Navy as a linguist. For the first time in his life, Tony found himself measured for his abilities – not his heritage – and he soaked up the praise of his commanding officers. His genial personality went far towards winning over his fellow sailors, as did his determination and solid work-ethic. Tony served through the early years of WWII, working with Naval Intelligence. It was here he came in contact with several Code Talkers, and added a smattering of Choctaw and Navajo to his repertoire as well. Due to his heritage, Tony was assigned to the intelligence forces overseeing the efforts in Tunisia. It felt odd to be fighting fellow Italians, but Tony comforted himself with the knowledge that these allowed themselves to be brainwashed by a mad-man. In effect, he was making life better for everyone else. Tony had plans to continue a career in the military after the war, but in 1943 he found himself lying on a cot in a military hospital. The bunker he’d been stationed in had taken a direct hit and shrapnel had scattered throughout the interior. Tony took serious hits to his leg and back, rupturing his spleen and doing considerable damage to the muscles in his thigh. He survived the event, regaining the ability to walk with only a slight limp, but his injuries forced him to accept an honorable discharge back to normal life. He spent the next year and a half recuperating back at home and considering his options. There were few opportunities that appealed to him, either too tame or too far from his interest. Instead, he focused on finishing his GED. It was in looking at possible colleges that Tony learned about an opening for police officers in Montana of all places. The opportunity seemed like a long shot, but one he was willing to try. So, packing up a bag, he bid his family farewell and caught a train to Helena, and then from there to Great Falls. 4 Anthony Fabbro Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Past Plot Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:November Category:1921 Category:All Characters